Lyra Orphée
Summary Lyra Orphée (琴座（ライラ）のオルフェ, Raira no Orufe) is a character from the Saint Seiya Franchise. It is stated that his Cosmo is above that of the Gold Saints. In the Official Encyclopedia, Orphée is cited as a mighty warrior whose power may also equal all of Hades' 3 Judges. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Lyra Orphée Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Silver Saint, Spectre Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (7th and 8th sense user. Higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions), Reactive Evolution (The Saints can counter, and nullify any ability after having it used on them once), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (The Saints can destroy atoms, and by moving faster than light they can destroy even photons), Durability Negation (The Saints attacks are imbued with the power of Cosmo which affects the body, and soul with the destruction of Atoms, and Photons along with the destruction of the Soul), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4, After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Illusion Creation, Attack Reflection (Can use his Lyre to deflect attacks), Sleep inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Sound Manipulation, Possible levitation/flight, Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger every time they get knocked down), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect ghost, and Non-coporal beings with Cosmo), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul itself, and destroy it), Pressure Points (Star Life Points are pressure points), Martial Arts, Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles. All saints can turn impossibilities into actual possibilities, and increase all their stats), Instinctive Reaction (Via the 6th sense, and can still fight as well as move while unconscious), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Soul Manipulation (Resisted attacks imbued wtih the power of Cosmo which destroy the soul), and Matter Manipulation (Resisted attacked imbued with Cosmo which destroy atoms, and at faster than light speeds they destroy photons) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Can hurt Rhadamanthys. Stronger than most Gold Saints) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic ' 'Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Galactic Weaknesses: His main source of attack is through his Lyre. If it breaks, then he can't fight efficiently. His Silver Cloth is not as durable as an actual Gold Cloth. Standard Equipment: Lyra Silver Cloth and Lyre. Intelligence: Skilled fighter and amazing musician. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nocturn Stringer: Orphée casts ultrasonic waves from his Lyre doing physical damage to his enemy. * Death Trip Serenade: Orphée plays music from his Lyre and sends his enemy into a deep sleep. * Stringer Fine: Orphée unleashes the strings from his Lyre to bind his enemy to rip them apart. Gallery File:Lyra_Orphée.png File:Lyra_Orphee.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Silver Saints Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Cosmo Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:Sleep Users Category:Matter Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 3